Angels Kiss
by Idontknowmyname124
Summary: My first fanfic! When Luke suddenly has a bunch of girls fall in love with him, he decided to make the most of it! Will this end badly for Luke and the gang? Read on!
1. Chapter 1

(Dear reader, thank you for taking the time to read this. This is my first work of fiction, and I hope you enjoy!)

Angel's Kiss, Story One: Pilot

( NOTE: This story contains scenes with music, I encourage you to listen to them. It will make the some parts of the story easier to understand)

(NOTE AGAIN: This story also contains a plot where the main character is adopted, but falls in love with his adopted sister. I do not consider that incest. He is adopted, and therefore, not related by blood, making them "siblings")

Luke wakes up to the BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, of his alarm. Oh, and the orange-haired girl next to his bed.

"Good morning, Luke!" the girl says. This girl is Misty, Luke's adopted sister/best friend.

"Is it 10:00 already?" Luke groans as he tries to fall asleep again

"Yes, and Mom made pancakes, so you better get down there before Dad eats them all!"

Misty runs out of his room, leaving Luke to get out of bed, grab his Walkman and go downstairs.

"Oh, you're up, Luke! Good Morning!" The woman at the table said cheerfully. This was Delia, Luke's mother. She was extremely kind and caring, but not so much where she would stop you from doing something risky, like going to the movies alone.

"Good morning, Delia, and to you too, Misty." Luke said, a little tired still as he stepped up to the table and sat in his favorite chair. Just as he thought of going back to middle school, it was as if God himself had blessed him from the heavens. When Luke saw that golden-brown goodness of Delia's pancakes, his mouth immediately started to water, almost like a natural instinct letting him forget all the worries of the world.

"I see that you're hungry. Well, eat up! I got about five more." Delia said as Luke got on his knees.

"So there IS a Lord in heaven!" Luke said as he stood up and began to eat.

For the next ten minutes, Luke ate. He was then full, so he got dressed, set his Walkman to Mighty Wings by Cheap Trick as he went for his daily run.

I wonder why Misty woke me up this morning. Luke thought Eh, it's probably nothing. But...I have been starting to notice that she's been hanging around me a lot more lately. I wonder what that's about.

He ran for about two miles, then two miles back. When he got home, Delia was waiting for him

"Luke, your band members stopped by, just to let you know." Delia said, not even looking up from the dishes she was washing.

Luke and his friends, Tomoki (how to pronounce: Tomo-KEE) and Sohora (So-HOARA) (These are Japanese names, just to clarify) had formed a band, Ninja Sex Party about a month ago (excuse the name). Because they were only 13, they couldn't land any concerts. So, they performed for families rather than crowds.

"Alright, what's today's song?" Tomoki asked as Luke walked through the door

"Take on Me by A-ha" Luke said as he picked up his guitar and started to tune.

"Lets rock this house!" Sohora said they began to play

(This is the end of story one of Angels Kiss. Let me know what you 't forget to review!)


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Reader,

Thank you for picking up this document and taking the time to read it. It means a lot to me

(NOTE: This story contains scenes with music, I encourage you to listen to them. It will make the some parts of the story easier to understand)

Just as Ninja Sex Party was about to play, Misty walks in. Everyone freezes

"Hey, guys! What are you wor-" Misty had began to say before Luke dragged her back inside.

Misty slapped him in the arm "What was THAT about?"

"Look...I plan on performing for you guys in three days, as it IS Delia and Jay's anniversary. I want it to be a surprise, so don't tell anyone, okay?" Luke asked, a bit timidly

"Okay" Misty nodded and walked away

'Phew!' Luke thought 'I need COMPLETE concentration on the music' as he walked back to the room

"Alright guys, let's play!" Luke said once more as he picked up his guitar. The other guys nodded as they started to play Take on Me.

Later that evening up in his room, Luke was chilling, when all of a sudden (*Insert plot device here*) Misty came in.

"Luke! Luke! Luke!" Misty said franticly "Want to go for a walk?" Misty and Luke were very close as adopted siblings. So close, in fact that they would often take walks, telling each other things not even their parents know about.

"Alright, alright." Luke said as he rose up from his bed

As the walk began, Misty started telling him all the gossip about her friends. In the span of about ten seconds. Luke started talking about how on the night of their parents anniversary, during the dinner him and Misty were going to set up, he would play for them. All of a sudden, a shady-looking man appeared in front of them. Since it was nearly 9:00 in the summer, they could hardly see, causing them to bump into him and trip him over.

"Hey! Watch it!" the man shouted as he stood up

"Sorry, sir` We couldn't see you." Luke replied calmly. As it turned out, when Luke tripped him, he had lost all his money due to there being a very strong breeze and his wallet falling out of his coat pocket.

"Hey! You kids made me lose all my money! Now, you'll pay...in spades!" As he started to chase them.

Luke being the stronger and faster of the two, picked Misty up and began to run. He ran until he was cornered in an alleyway.

"Now, you're BOTH going to pay!" The man said as he raised his fists. All of a sudden, they were saved by the power of DEUS EX MACHINA ("hand of God" in Greek, used in plays a lot)! No, but Luke caught the man's fist as he slammed it towards them. The man was surprised, and tried to break Luke's grip. He couldn't. The man, now angered even more, raised his other fist and hit Misty in the leg. It was hard enough for a bruise, but not a breakage. She fell over, clutching her leg. When Luke turned to see this, his eyes flamed with anger. The one thing he needed to protect in this word was his sister, and he had just failed to do so. Luke started to go full on Guerrilla Warfare on the man. The man smiled as he was being beaten. He knew Luke's weakness. He suddenly kicked Misty in the same leg. Luke turned to her, and the man punched him in the back of his head. Luke's brain rattled inside his head. His vision started to blur, like he was just drugged with something. Luke, then, didn't care about the man. He didn't care about himself. All he cared about, right now, was getting Misty out of there. So, stumbling, he ran over to Misty, picked her up, and ran. He ran as fast as he could, leaving the man behind. The man didn't run after him, just dusted himself off and walked away.

The next thing Luke knew, it was the morning. He woke up with a groan and saw Misty, sleepily waiting for his awakening. When she saw he was up, she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you so much, Luke…" Misty whispered as Luke was starting to realize what was happening

"No problem, Misty." Luke said sleepily and he rose from the bed.

"C'mon, Mom's making bacon and eggs!" Misty said as she walked downstairs, leaving Luke to be once again, alone in his room. Luke, for the first few minutes, sat there and thought. He thought about why he cared for her so much. But, he put that in the back of his mind as he came down the stairs for some breakfast.

(That is story two of Angel's Kiss. Let me know what you think. Don't forget to review!)


End file.
